It is called Love
by haydyBrown
Summary: Mimi and Taichi are friends. And they don't realize that they like each other. sorry, I'm not very good at making summary, and this is my first story. I hope you like it, please review and be kind to me.
1. Phone at night

This is my first fan fiction. I'm sure a lot of shortcomings in everywhere. Actually, my English is not too good because English is not my daily conversation language. So, please understand it. he2 ..

well, this is my story ..

I don't own any character of Digimon..

**Mimi POV**

_Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight.._

_Someone speaking of me and loving me sometimes..(linda ronstadt)_

"I believe it.." I ended my little humming. The moon looks different from the usual I've ever seen, so bright and big. I smiled a little to let the wind play my hair.

I was exactly 17 years now. And this is my time freely to determine my attitude. Since the age of 10 years, I left Japan and live in America with my parents. But now, I was already 17 and I've considered an adult by my parents. I decided to return to Japan. And they've allowed it. Finally I can go to the place of my childhood. Oh, how I miss it ..

Japan is the country with full of culture that will never run out. Memories are always around me. Best friends who always smiled at me. And you ..

The first reason why I so want to go back to Japan. Yes, all because of you. You always make me hope. You who taught me about the future. You are always give me strength. And yes, I fell in love with you.

You who are my best friend. You are always doing silly. And you who love others. I love you, "Taichi ..".

I sighed for a moment, "Tai ...?"

"Un .." said a very familiar voice that I miss from behind the phone. I chuckled to hear it. Taichi overflowing with enthusiasm about his football game. Oh god, how I missed him so much and wanted to meet him.

"Mimi chan..?" Taichi's voice broke into a moment. "Hmm .. yah?"

"hmm .. you know" his voice suddenly sounded hesitant, "... you know, I miss you .."

My head is spinning quickly, "You do?" I choked.

"Hmm .. well, of course, I miss you again gathered and the other selected children, I also miss your homemade cookies .." he chuckled.

"Ohh ..." I know you can not expect much to me. Of course the ache you feel different than what I feel. But the words - you said Tai, made me more want to see you.

"I also, Tai .." I said then. That night we spent time with the story of the past. And how my heart even more hope for him.

**Tai POV**

Honestly if you ask me who really I like now, I am also confused. I believe if I like Sora so long. It was she who always makes me excited, show what is right, if I'm wrong, who trusted me and always smiling softly. She's a wonderful lady to me. And I'm sure she is the love of my life.

But my faith began to waver since the arrival of someone who I didn't invited in my life. She is also a best friend as well as with Sora and others. She always makes my heart like a roller coaster. Makes me know the word 'miss'. And made me spend time to think about her.

She is a girl I never imagine that will bother me so much like this. Make me crazy for waiting because of the constant longing whack every time I hear her voice.

Oh god, What happen with me? Why this heart is so hard to understand. What I really think right now?

"Mimi chan..?" I said then. There is so much I want to say to you.

"Hmm .. yah?"

"hmm .. you know" a little choked my throat. For some reason I was confused what I want to say ,"... you know, I miss you .. "

Finally I said it, this feeling which had been disturbing my sleep. I miss you, I miss you.

There was a pause, "I also, tai .." He said softly. Cold night enveloped us with stories of the past and a story that may soon confront us.

And I realized I was getting missed her.

how? I hope you like it, please review so I can write better in the next. ^^


	2. At the airport

Hi, I've changed my pen name from 'HaydyBrown' to 'deeyahR'. And I continued my story again, I hope you like it. May be it'll become OOC. As usual I'm sorry for my really bad English and I don't own Digimon.

And special thanks to **ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-or-Pinky**for be my first reviewer, it really helped me to write more, thank you, and thank you. Wish you would read again my story..^^

And here it goes, Chapter two:

**Tai POV**

"I'm going home, Tai. I'm going back to Japan.."

That's her last words on the phone at that night. And that was today. The day where she'll come back with us—the choice children. And the day where I can see her again.

"Oh, come on Tai. How much time do you need again? You've spent a lot of time there—in front of the mirror. A half hour again, she'll come," babble Hikari.

"Wait a minute. I'm fixing..ughft, hmm.." I've been trying hard straighten my hair. May be I've spent two hour for this.

"Hmm, yeah, looks good.." I said proudly. I don't know why, I just feel her arrival is something special so I need looks different today.

Teen, Teen!

Joe's car's voice called, "Oi!Tai!Hayaku!" Joe shouted.

"Hai, hai!" I rushed out and see all that has been waiting.

"Something new, yeah?" Koshiro said, noticing my hair. "Erm, just a little creation.."I said and immediately got into the car

**Mimi POV**

My heart beat so fast followed every step I took. This situation, this smell, and this voice around me right now. Oh my gosh, finally I'm here again after 5 years. It's like a dream for me. How I really miss this. "Tadaima" cheered me, yes, I'm home..

I can't wait to see everyone who have long left behind and ever be memorable for me. But it wouldn't happen again because I AM HERE, and I can see them-my beloved friends again. And you, the reason why I forced my parents to allow me back here. I really miss you..

"Mimi!" Some voice called me. I searched where it came and found there are some people-may be 11, who have same age as me smile and waved at me.

I gave them really big and warm smile then approached them. I hugged red hair girl who has name Sora. "Tadaima.."

"Okaeri.." Said Sora softly reply my hug. I don't see any different from her. She still has her red short hair. Um, may be now she looks cuter than the last I saw her.

And it didn't take a long, we were all able to chat casually as if we never separated in very long distances.

"Oi, Tai! Why you so quite? Don't you wanna say 'hello' to Mimi-san, you've been acting weird about her arrival yesterday.." Said brown hair boy who put glasses in his hair.

"Shut up! Davis!" Shouted Tai.

Oh my gosh! Why my heart really really beat so fast right now. I afraid it would be out. Come on, Mimi calm down.

"Er, hai, Mimi.." Said Tai nervously and approached me, "You look good.."

"What was that? You really look idiot, Tai.." Said Yamato, he can't stop laughing see how weird Tai. And everyone seems agree with him.

"That's not funny! What was wrong with my words? And she does look good, doesn't she.."

"Yes, she does. But you know, your words is not comparable with your act yesterday.." Said Davis, he was the one who laugh really louder.

"Erm, may I know what did he do yesterday?" I said then.

"You don't wanna know.." Said Hikari with her mysterious smile, "He called everyone, "Oi, don't forget if she'll come tomorrow," every hour with enthusiastic tone.."

"Yes, and because of that, I had to turn off my mobile phone, you know it really disturbed me.." Said Ken with upset tone.

"Hei, I'm the leader and I just don't want you to forget, guys, was it wrong?" Said Tai don't wanna lose.

"Yes, but not every hour.." Teased Sora.

"And look at his hair, you know, he spent more two hour just to straighten his hair, does it looks really weird.." Said Hikari again.

"Hey, are you my sister!" Shouted Tai.

"Yes, now and forever I'll be your sweet sister, my ridiculous brother.." Hikari give Tai very very sweet weird smile I've ever seen. And everyone laughed see that.

Tai seems idiot right now, everyone teasing him. I look his hair. Yes, his hair does look different. If you've seen ollie pollie in episode when his uncle's hair which usually straight to the top and suddenly wither like plant may be it can describe Tai's hair now.

"I think it's fantastic, many American using his style now.." I said. Actually I don't think so with my sentence.

"Uso desuka?" Said everyone surprised.

"Why would I do that.." And with that word everyone seems believe to me.

"Haha, see that! She said fantastic! Oh, I think I already become American, don't I?" Said Tai proudly.

"But, it didn't help for your weird act yesterday.." Davis grumbled.

Before Tai will say again, I cut him, "I really appreciate with your attention, leader! Thank you so much!" I said loud, act like soldier in front of him. Tai seems really proud and of course he didn't look idiot again.

"Oh, you just want to help him.." Babbled Hikari.

Yes, may be right. I just want to help him. But I really really happy know he did that for me. Even if he did that because of friendship, I really don't mind. At least he care about me..

And that is chapter two..

May be looks weird seems as Tai's hair, but I hope you like it..he2

Please review, it really help me to write more..^^


End file.
